


The Boyfriend Tag

by papurain



Series: WooGyu Youtubers AU [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, I satrted writting this with something in mind and ended up completely in a different direction, M/M, Smut, The Boyfriend Tag, YouTube, youtubers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papurain/pseuds/papurain
Summary: Youtubers!AU;  sunggyu and woohyun are youtubers, sunggyu is a  musician and woohyun is a singer who mainly vlogs and makes baking videos and his channel is kind of a mess. And sunggyu doesn’t want to come out.





	The Boyfriend Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! This is my 4th story!!! and second smut haha. I participated again in the event [Bloom In Gyu](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1315754/bloom-in-gyu-book-iii-woogyu-myunggyu-bangyu) please go and read all the stories!!! it was a fest celebrating Sunggyu's birthday. it's the 3rd year in a row and I couldn't miss it.

For Sunggyu looking through his replies wasn’t easy sometimes, there were people telling him how they liked his latest video, whom he appreciated a lot, then there were those who told him who they’d like to see a collab with, trolls, haters and then the shippers, who kept tagging him in conversations he didn’t want to read, but he still did, because he’s an idiot that wants to know what it’s said about him, and see what he should be more careful about, even though it was tiring.

And so that’s how he found himself doing first thing in the morning, reading the replies to his “good morning” tweet while he was still in bed.

 

**@luvlykyu:** Tomorrow it’s your birthday!!! What are you gonna do to celebrate?

**@elektric_shock:** guys don’t panic but I think @kyuzizi is going out with the rising model Lee Sungyeol, model Lee updated a pic of them 2 on insta! They were at a party.

**@puppyhyun** : @elektric_shock but that can’t be because sungyeol is with kim myungsoo?

**@unkontrollabl3:** @puppyhyun @elektric_shock no! Sungyeol is going out with Sungjong... isn’t he? Did you even see Gyu’s last instastory that floor looked like woohyun’s room floor!!!

**@ConanDoyleella:** Good morning! Are you uploading today? It’s been 3 weeks since the last video, I hope you’re healthy!

**@kimlightshine** : @unkontrollabl3 Namu said he met with an old friend last night and Gyu didn’t update until today what if they went out on a date!

**@elektric_shock:** @kimlightshine @puppyhyun @unkontrollabl3 Sunggyu’s phone case used to match Woohyun’s but now it doesn’t! they’re not together!

**@kimlightshine** : @elektric_shock are you an anti? Come at me biach! gyu still wears that ring! The one that could be seen on namu’s videos before they met!…

 

He sighed and kept scrolling, those kids were too sharp sometimes, but to be honest he had stopped thinking too much before uploading content. They totally caught him about the ring and the floor but there are a lot of floors like that one so he can get away with it, right? 

 

He felt a weight placed over his waist, and then a hand that started rubbing circles on his hipbone above the waistband of his underwear, and it made him smile.

“What are you doing?” His boyfriend whispered while closing the distance between their bodies, still laying.

“Checking twitter.” Sunggyu’s voice sounds a bit raspy, he hadn’t used it today after all.

“Stop that, you shouldn’t be online so early in the morning.”

“Hyun, it’s 11 AM already.”

“Ok… can you hand me my phone then? Want to check insta.”

Sunggyu rolled his eyes at him but complied. He and Woohyun had been dating for 4 years, and moved together 3 months ago. Those 3 months had been the best but also the more stressful ones of their relationship, everything because their fans didn’t know they were dating and had to be careful not to leak part of the house by accident, just like Sunggyu had done last night with their bedroom floor. But it was too much effort to make, and Sunggyu was lazy.

 

Sunggyu and Woohyun are youtubers. Sunggyu is a musician and Woohyun is a singer who also vlogs, makes baking videos and his channel is kind of a mess to be honest. Their fans shipped them even before they met in person, but that’s a tale is for another day.

They had never appeared on each other channels directly, except for song covers that they did of each other sometimes, every time they do it the hype for their ship rises and it’s difficult to track their tags and mentions without shippy things every second, so they decided that they wouldn’t collaborate directly, Sunggyu didn’t need that.

The thing is that Sunggyu didn’t really mind the shippy stuff, but how their fans perceived him. It bothered him how inaccurate he was portrayed, maybe he was overthinking, he needed to stop.

 

He looked at his boyfriend, who was mindlessly scrolling on his phone, probably on tumblr, or twitter, he didn’t care. Sunggyu looked at his face, Woohyun looked serene, his nose was a little bit oily and he had a little of stubble and even then, he looked really attractive, his full pink lips pouting at something on his screen. This wasn’t fair for him.

Woohyun looked at him then with a tiny smile, “What, why are you looking at me?”

“I wasn’t” Sunggyu blushed a bit, and Woohyun raised his eyebrows like saying ‘I caught you’, “Ok yes. Can’t I look at my hot boyfriend in the morning?”

“No if all that you’re doing is looking. I mean, I barely can contain myself not to touch you.” he said with a smirk… and Sunggyu punched him in the arm making Woohyun pout.

“There, I touched you.”

“You’re evil! I didn’t mean like that!”

“What do you mean then?” now it was Sunggyu’s turn to smirk. The change of Woohyun’s demeanor was almost instant, throwing his phone somewhere between the sheets while turning himself and laying over Sunggyu.

“Something like this?” he kissed him, hard but sweet, “or this.” Woohyun angled himself and grinded his hips, rubbing his cock over Sunggyu’s. They were both only wearing underwear and they were half hard, this wouldn’t take long apparently.

Sunggyu left out a sigh and grabbed Woohyun by the nape of his neck, pushing him down and connecting their lips while Woohyun kept thrusting. They kissed for a while, hands roaming over each other until Sunggyu found himself panting and reaching for Woohyun’s boxers trying to pull them down. It was a bit difficult when he was being pressed down by Woohyun’s weight. Luckily his boyfriend got the message and sat down, just to pull his and Sunggyu’s boxers off.

Sunggyu loved looking at his boyfriend’s cock, it was thicker than average, it had a nice curve, his tip had a pretty pink colour, like his lips, and even his pubes were cute and soft, he wanted to touch it.

Woohyun must have read his thoughts because he straddled Sunggyu’s hips, aligning their cocks against each other, he stretched over the nightstand to retrieve a bottle of lube, he coated their cocks in it before he took Sunggyu’s hand making him wrap it around both of them. Sunggyu pulled a bit, and they both moaned in pleasure.

It really didn’t take long. The fact that they could be as loud as they wanted, hearing each other gasp and moan, calling their names after so many years of keeping their voices down while doing it for fear of being heard by roommates. This change was definitely a turn on.

Sunggyu was applying more pressure, going faster, while their thrust grew erratically, until they couldn’t handle it. Sunggyu came first, spilling over his own stomach, he didn’t stop moving his hands, even if his cock was overly sensitive, he needed Woohyun to come too, and he did, not long after, hiding his face on Sunggyu’s neck, breathing his name, over and over. They laid there for a few minutes, feeling their limbs tremble, going down their high. After some minutes Woohyun started to move again, hovering over Sunggyu. 

 

“Hey” Woohyun whispered on Sunggyu’s neck, trailing feather kisses down his jaw, Sunggyu hummed in response, too exhausted to talk. “So, I was thinking” a kiss on his adam’s apple, “…that we could” a peck on his lips “…film a video for my channel.”

Sunggyu felt himself tense up, he looked right a Woohyun’s eyes, he looked nervous. “A video about what exactly?”

Woohyun hesitated before answering, “About us?” Sunggyu pushed Woohyun off of him and sat up, looking down at his boyfriend’s panicked face “or not! It’s ok! We don’t need to!” Woohyun hid his face on his hands “I can wait I promise! Sorry.”

“Hyun,” Sunggyu took Woohyun’s wrist in his hands and pulled enough to uncover Woohyun’s eyes. He had them tightly shut “Hyun look at me.” Woohyun opened his eyes, he looked really scared. “I’m sorry,” Sunggyu said with pained voice, he really didn’t like to hurt his boyfriend and apparently he was doing it right now.

“No, I’m sorry Gyu. I don’t want you to get mad at me again.”

Sunggyu felt a sting in his chest, oh it hurt. It was his fault after all that Woohyun was this afraid of him. The first (and last) time that Woohyun had proposed to film a coming out video for both of them, Sunggyu had lashed out and broke up with him. He wasn’t ready at the time and he felt that Woohyun was trying to use him to get more views and subscriptions. But it wasn’t like that, and it took a while for him to comprehend and go back to apologize to Woohyun. It had been 4 years now.

“I’m not mad at you Hyun,” Woohyun looked a bit confused, but that helped Sunggyu pulling his hands totally off his face, he loved that face. Sunggyu talked softly, “sorry I made you scared of me. I was just surprised ok?” Woohyun nodded. “it’s just…. I don’t want a coming out video, or nothing too scandalous” he said, interlacing his their finguers, “I actually don’t see the point of why everyone has to know my sexuality, it’s not their business.”

Woohyun dropped his head and nodded, his ears were red “I know, I’m sorry.”

It was true, Sunggyu didn’t want to make a come out video, because then all people would see in him is another gay youtuber, there are already lots of them, Woohyun was ‘ _ one of them _ ’. Woohyun had come out right after Sunggyu broke up with him, and that video was actually one of the reasons Sunggyu had decided to ask Woohyun to be back again, as a couple. It was hard to watch it, it was raw and full of sorrow, but also hope and bravery… and Sunggyu was a coward, a coward that loved too much. He wished he was as brave a Woohyun. Maybe he could.

“But,” Sunggyu squeezed his hands, and Woohyun lifted his head looking straight at Sunggyu’s eyes “I also want everyone to know that you are mine.”

A huge grin appeared on Woohyun’s face, it looked like the Sun was contained in their bedroom for how bright and warm it was. “Really?” Sunggyu nodded “Are you really ure?” He nodded again, laughing, “really? really?”

“If you keep asking me I’m going to retract!” Sunggyu said with a little smile, and Woohyun immediately jumped on his heels grabbing Sunggyu by his shoulders.

“No, I believe you!” they stared at each other before Woohyun’s smile started to drop “but I want to ask you, one last thing, why are you agreeing this?” Woohyun frowned, reattracting his hands to his lap “I’m not pressuring you right?”

“You are not, and I ask you, why did you ask If you thought I was going to say no?” Sunggyu replied with his own question. “You had a little bit of hope I would accept right? Or you wouldn’t have told me.”

“…Because after 4 years together I thought,” said Woohyun with a sheepish smile, “that maybe you wouldn’t care about our followers?” he finished his sentence as a question, even if it wasn’t one.

Sunggyu laughed and leaned down to kiss Woohyun, “I do care about them” another kiss “But I care a lot more about you.” They smiled at each other “I stand on my point of not wanting a coming out video though, can we do something more… lowkey? Or something less strong? I don’t know what I’m saying” he snorted.

“No, I get it, yeah, we can do it. Whatever you want, we can do it. It doesn’t have to be a big deal.” Woohyun smiled and took Sunggyu’s hands on his again, bringing them to his lips, kissing them. Sunggyu thought his boyfriend was a ridiculous cheesy person, and he was perfect like that.

“I love you.”

“I love you more”

.

.

.

.

 

The next day Sunggyu woke up with foggy brain and feeling warm all over his back, when he realized he was being spooned, he didn’t remember falling asleep like this, but truth to be told, he didn’t remember much of last night. So he started to think, and to remember.

He was really nervous so he drank some soju shots, then a glass of wine while filming the video, and then he felt warm and relaxed, and after finishing filming his eyes were wet, his cheeks moist, he was crying. He felt a mixture of contradictory emotions inside his chest and guts. He felt relieved, and scared, and loved as a strong comforting body was holding him close “ _ that was totally Hyunnie _ ” he thought.

He laid there, listening to Woohyun breathing, feeling the warm of their back and chest flushed together. 

He needed to see the video. He knew it was online already. He had asked Woohyun before starting shooting that he had to edit it immediately and upload it, and Woohyun said that it wasn’t an ‘upload day’ but Sunggyu insisted, “Tomorrow is my birthday, make it my birthday gift, I think it would be freeing, you know?” he had said, and Woohyun agreed. 

He took his phone and earphones from the nightstand when he remembered that he had turned off his cellphone last night. He didn’t want to be bombarded by all his social media notifications, and he still wasn’t in the mood so he stretched himself a bit further to grab his laptop, and set it on the mattress. He plugged the earphones and went to his YouTube subscriptions, and sure the video was there. He snorted at the cheesy miniature image on the video before playing it.

He thought he would cry seeing himself show everything that he had worked hard to hide, to protect. But now he was protecting something bigger, not himself but them, together. 

But he didn’t cry, maybe he had cried all his relief out last night because now he was only grinning, the video was funny actually, well timed. He didn’t remember half of the questions they answered, it felt natural and actually kind of cute. It didn’t feel like a big deal, but more of like sharing happiness. Happiness between him and Woohyun.

 

Woohyun, his Woohyun, who was spooning him right now, who was snoring lightly, who had reassured him that everything would be okay, and Sunggyu believed in him.

**Author's Note:**

> My first intention for this fic was the meeting and getting together part but it ended up being comepletely different so now I want the first part but I also don't want to write it XD I'm not a writer, but let's see if I manage to do it, and the continuation to this, it would be a trilogy xD. I'll leave this as a oneshot for now.
> 
> Thasnk you so much for reading and if you want more please leave a comment.
> 
> DON'T FORGET TO GO AND READ THE REST OF THE FICS THEY'RE ALL AWESOME!!!! [Bloom In Gyu](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1315754/bloom-in-gyu-book-iii-woogyu-myunggyu-bangyu)


End file.
